Love Struck
by awesomeswagbeast
Summary: The story of a girl and boy that are in love, but it didn't always start that way.
1. Prologue

After two months of touring around Europe, I was finally back home in Santa Barbra, California. I stepped out of the car that parked in front of my house stretching out my aching limbs making me yawn. My parents piled out of the taxi cab behind me sporting the golden tans that we all got in Spain. After getting our cars from the trunk and paying the driver we slowly made our way to the front door. Usually, after a flight as long as this, I would be tired out of my mind but I was excited because I could finally see my best friend again. The only downside to the trip was not having him by my side.

"Home sweet home," sighed my dad putting the bags down by the front door. He put his arms around my mom's shoulder giving her a kiss. Sometimes it disgusted me seeing them be all lovey dovey in front of me but it made me happy to see them still in their honeymoon stage even after 20 years of marriage.

"I'm just gonna head on upstairs to my room, yup you're not even listening to me," I rolled my eyes at the fact that they weren't even listening to me by now.

I ran upstairs to my room and threw myself on my bed which wasn't a good idea, it was a little dusty after two months of not using it. Good thing I covered it with a sheet so I could just remove it. My room wasn't exactly big, it was a decent size room. My house was a medium sized house in a middle class neighborhood. My dad owned a local body shop while my mom was a real estate agent. They worked hard to provide everything that I would ever want but the bulk of their money always went into savings for our summer vacations, like the one we just came back from.

First thing on my agenda for the day was to go visit my best friend Michael Clifford, who just conveniently happens to live next door. That's how we became best friends, he moved here from Australia when he was 7 and since then we've been inseparable. I went over to my window and looked outside, it faced Michael's room but he wasn't there. I looked at the time and it was only 7 so he might be out.

I decided to take a shower before visiting him. It was pretty hot outside so I settled for some jeans shorts and a loose white tank top that complimented my tan. I threw on my deep red toms and left my house to go next door. I knocked on the door and waited, not so patiently might I add for someone to open the door. The door finally opened after a bit of shuffling to reveal Michael's mom.

"Arianna! How are you?" she opened her arms inviting me in for a hug.

"I'm doing good Karen," I hugged her back with a big smile. To be honest I really missed her, she was like a second mom to me.

"Michael is not here," she said with a sad smile, I kind of guessed that so I wasn't too disappointed.

"Where can I find him?"

"He's at The Vibe I believe," she said. The Vibe? Since when did he go there? It was a popular club close by that everyone in our high school went to but Michael never really fell to peer pressure.

"Thank you," I said ready to head out.

"Come back again soon so we can talk about your trip," she said waving.

"Sure! Bye," I waved back smiling.

I went back to my garage so I could take out my beloved 1965 powder blue mustang. It was pretty old but my dad did some work on it in his body shop so it runs like it's brand new. I got in my car and started driving, ready to finally see my best friend.

that was the prologue!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Arianna's POV

The Vibe was dark and electric lights were flashing everywhere. It wasn't too hard getting in, seeing I had a fake ID that I got about a year ago with Michael. The place was really crowded and I wasn't sure how I was gonna find him here, I didn't even know who he was with so it felt like an impossible task at the moment. After 10 minutes of useless searching, I saw an open table on the side of the stage so I took a seat, it was the closest one to the stage since the middle was sort of used as a dance floor. It was odd though, they usually didn't have a stage, it's not like this place was known for live performances, a DJ usually just played a mix of the popular songs at the moment.

"Can I get you something?" said a waitress standing in front of me.

"Umm, I'll just have a diet coke please," she nodded and headed to make get me my drink. I was aimlessly looking around still keeping an eye out for a mess of blonde hair called Michael but I couldn't find him anywhere. I tried texting him a couple of times but he didn't answer me. The mainstream music that was playing on the speakers suddenly stopped and a rock song started to play. Was that Green Day? Well that was different. After a second I noticed that it was actually a band on stage playing that song, I looked up at them for a second but then had to do a double take when something caught my eye.

_Michael? Michael Gordon Clifford? My best friend?_

There he was, my best friend rocking out on stage with his guitar, but he looked different. He wore what he usually wore which was some band's t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans but his hair was different. It wasn't the blonde I was used to, instead it was a weird purple color. It seemed like I missed out on so much this summer.

"They're good aren't they?" I didn't even notice that the waitress was back with my drink already. "I would so do that purple haired boy over and over again," she said licking her lips as she looked at Michael. My eyes just widened at her bold comment about him, she was pretty but she seemed to be at least 23, did she know that he was only 17?

"Yeah," I said sipping on my drink, I turned my attention back to the stage and decided to look around at the other guys on stage. It looked like the main singer was the blonde one with a quaff, I looked behind him to see the drummer that seemed to be way into drumming, next my gaze shifted to the dark haired one that was standing closest to me but to my surprise he was already looking down at me while strumming on his bass guitar. He winked at me making me blush and averting my eyes from him and looking back at Michael again. They were actually pretty good that I even found myself nodding my head to the beat. I moved my messy high ponytail to the side which was a habit of mine, my hair was a brown, wavy and messy most of the time just the way I liked it. I didn't obsess over my hair too much like other girls, or about how I looked to be honest.

I looked back at the dark haired one again and noticed that he was still staring at me which made me feel a bit uncomfortable so I pulled my shirt up to cover my chest more. That's when I noticed my white chiffon spaghetti strap shirt made me glow under the black lights making me look like a highlighter. By now Michael hasn't even noticed me yet, although they were already in the middle of their third song.

Once he was done, he headed to the back with his bands and I decided to wait for him until he came out. I still couldn't believe that he was actually doing this! I mean I remember him playing his guitar all the time and trying to sing but he never told me that he actually wanted to play in front of people, in a band as well.

It had been twenty minutes and there was no sign of Michael anywhere, I was starting to get bored. The same waitress from before came towards me with a smile.

"Can I get you anything else? She asked.

"No thanks but umm do you know when the band would be coming out?" I asked her hoping she would know something.

"Oh, they never come out here after they sing, if you were hoping to catch them then it's too late, they're probably gone by now," she said taking my glass.

"Gone?"

"Yes, they never stay behind after they sing, they always leave. It's a shame if you ask me because we could have some fun if they came out," she said winking and leaving.

So I just wasted my time here. I sighed getting up and left right after I paid. I drove straight home and headed for Michael's house instead of mine once I parked my car in the garage. I went up to his front door and decided to go in instead of knocking just like I used to before I left for the summer. There was no sign of Michael but I did see his mom again.

"Oh, hello sweetie," she said once she caught sight of me, "he's upstairs," she said not even needing me to ask her what was on my mind.

I headed upstairs, taking two steps at a time. I didn't hesitate before barging in to Michael's room. He had his back to me but he turned around and the second he layed his eyes on me, they widened, surprised by the fact that I was actually there. A smile slowly formed on my lips and in a second we both rushed towards each other, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my leg around his waist while he held me in a tight bear hug. It was good to finally see him and we stayed that way for a while, that was until I broke the silence.

"Eww, you're sweaty," I mumbled into his neck making him laugh and put me on the ground. He wasn't too wet but I could still feel his cold wet shirt that he was wearing on stage.

"Well I was just on out," he said still laughing

"I know, I was just at the Vibe," I said still smiling.

"You were?"

"Yup, I saw you singing, you were amazing! I waited for you but you never came out."

"Thanks!"

"How come you never told me you were in a band?" I asked playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Because you were halfway around the world when it happened," he said still laughing.

"I've missed you," I said looking at him.

"I've missed you too," he said looking serious now. He pulled me in for another hug but I didn't pull away this time, even though he was still a bit disgusting.

"So, when did you get back?" asked Michael pulling me towards the foot of his bed so I took a seat next to him.

"Like three hours ago," I said giggling. "I didn't even unpack, I just had to see you.

"You look different," said Michael.

"Me? You're the one with purple hair! You even got rid of your bangs," I said laughing at him. He always hated how I called that little piece of hair his bangs although technically it was.

"They're not bangs! And you…you've…" he was about to say something but he held his tongue trying not to smile and looked down a little. I had to admit, I might've grown a cup size since the last time I saw him, it was a miracle, "grown," he said finally.

"Yeah, 'grown'," I said putting it in air quotes making him laugh. "I'm in the C club now bitch," I said still laughing. "And you, you have a piercing now," I said slowly touching his eyebrow piercing.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Looks good."

"You have a few new piercings too," he said looking at my ears. I used to have the usual piercing but now I had two more on my left ear as well as a tragus and on my right I had an industrial piercing with a slightly curved silver earing in them.

"You like it?" I asked copying him.

"Looks good," he said copying me.

"So, you're in a band now, that's so cool!"

"It is actually, I can't wait for you to meet the lads, they're awesome," he said and I could tell that he really liked them and he was happy.

"Can't wait to meet them, especially the one that wouldn't stop staring at me," I said remembering that one with dark hair.

"Did he look Asian?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"That's Calum, he's sort of a man whore, I swear I've only known him for a couple of months but he's already slept with half the girls in town," he said chuckling.

"Maybe you should take some notes," I said teasing him.

"I can get pussy if I want to," he said puffing his chest, trying to look buff.

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes.

"I got yours didn't I?" he said challenging me.

"I was a stupid 16 year old back then!" he laughed at me and got up. We were each other's first but decided that it would be a onetime thing since we were best friends and didn't want to ruin our friendship with a relationship. That wasn't a problem since we didn't see each other in that way.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said heading towards his bathroom.

"Can I stay?" I asked.

"Does it even matter what I say?" he said raising an eye brow.

"Nope!" I said popping the p.

I stood up and headed towards his dresser while he went into his bathroom to take a shower. I took out a shirt that I could sleep on like I usually do and put it on. I got into his bed but didn't even wait until he came out because that long flight really messed me up.

Here's chapter 1! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
